


Kenshin in Kyoto

by peppymint



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason our favorite ex-manslayer prefers to stay in Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin in Kyoto

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no one.

His name was Taro Narita. At nearly seven feet tall, the man towered over his neighbors, and the bulging muscles of his arms did nothing to detract from his image. His sole claim to fame was that he had served, briefly, as a member of the rebel forces during the revolution.

Taro had been milking that fact ever since. In his favor though, the man didn't rest entirely on his laurels. He went out of his way to prove he was the buffest guy around. Something that sometimes got him into trouble. Like today, he had tried to lift a carton that was too heavy for him. He had staggered, and almost fallen.

"You should be more careful that you should," a soft voice spoke from behind him. "Someone could have gotten hurt."

The large man sent Kenshin a withering glare before looking away, dismissing the other. "Mind your own business pipsqueak." A moment later he froze, swallowing hard. Slowly, he looked back at the man he had just insulted. Red hair, a cross-shaped scar on one cheek. It couldn't be!

"Ba," Taro stuttered, face growing incredibly pale. "Bah."

Kenshin's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry sir, if you could speak more clearly."

"B-Battousai," he finally managed. The large man's eyes rolled up in the back of his head, so far the pupils were no longer visible. Then he collapsed, his body hitting the ground with an audible thump.

This attracted the attention of the only other person in the area, who likewise took in Kenshin's appearance. "Oh my God," he murmured his eyes focused on his co-worker's still form. "You killed him." The man took a step back, then another, before turning and fleeing. "Murder!" he shrieked. "There's been a murder!"

The _ex-hitokiri's _brow twitched as he watched the man go. Not for the first time, he regretted his distinctive appearance. Murder? There wasn't even any blood. And people wondered why he didn't like coming to Kyoto. Why the only thing that could make this day worse is if. . .

Kenshin paused mid-thought. A familiar ki signature was quickly approaching his location. He groaned just as Hajime Saito, former Shinsengumi captain, now police officer, entered the alley.

The yellow-eyed swordsman's eyebrows rose as he took in the scene in front of him. Casually he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it before taking a long pull. "Murder?" he asked mockingly. It was obvious the man was still alive.

Kenshin glared, his eyes sliding away from violet towards gold. "I didn't even touch him," he hissed in frustration. "The ahou fainted." Why oh why had he let Kaoru convince him to come to Kyoto again? Oh right, to visit Misao and the rest of the ninja at the Aioya.

Saito's lips twitched, causing Kenshin to glare harder. The redhead's hand inched towards his sword. "Laugh and die Miburu."


End file.
